


[Podfic] Squared Up by Perpetual Motion

by amoama



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, YAGKYAS 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[12:16] Perpetual Motion's summary: Kocher has to unfuck himself, but it's never as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Squared Up by Perpetual Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squared Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109122) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



[Download mp3 - 11.2MP](https://app.box.com/s/i2bl4zj0bi47gjl9mexjp6x8gefat46a)


End file.
